Unusual Circumstances
by FanFictionParty
Summary: Severus Snape's life is turned upside down when three students, two of which he hates, suddenly fall in love with him. This is obviously a joke... right? MxM, Multipairing and some moments of Humour...
1. When Everything Went Wrong

**A/N: **Hey there readers, it's been a long time since my last story or update… I admit I've been kind of lazy the past few months and writing fanfiction just wasn't on my quota then. I've found my muse again and have decided to attempt a multi-pairing with one character story… let's hope I don't screw it up…

Oh by the way, this story will change in perspective sometimes and the past tense this chapter will change as well, so don't get too confused.

**Warnings in General:**Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Warnings this Chapter:** T rated for now, technically drugged drinks, language…

Prologue

To say that October 10th 1977 was a terrible day for Severus Snape's life would be an understatement.

An _extreme_ understatement.

It was any normal day for me; I woke up groggily, earlier than the other Slytherin's in my dormitory, I quickly changed and headed down to the Great Hall. Where I hoped Lily Evans was. Despite the earlier fight we had about my 'friends', I still yearned to see her pretty face, even If I wasn't allowed to talk to her at all.

I was walking towards the hall, with my head hung low as usual, until a shadow steps in front of me. Looking up, I locked gazes with James Potter, who was smirking with his usual arrogance and flair.

"_Snivellus_," Potter sneered, whipping out his wand in an offensive manner. I knew that Potter was feeling unusually mean and spiteful, with the way his face scrunched up in anger. I quickly reached for my wand to defend myself but found it zooming out of my hand into Potter's, who smirked as he saw me, defenceless, without my wand.

It only took a split second before I was on my arse, an offensive hex hitting me square in the chest. The effect was instantaneous, boils the size of a golf ball appeared, the stinging of the hex nearly made me whimper, but I stayed strong and just chose to glare at Potter, who was laughing at me.

I noted with slight embarrassment the small crowd of jeering students, who send me hateful looks, even some of the Slytherin's join in. I realized with a slight jolt of despair that no one was in my defence. The one girl who would have fought back hates me, and is probably in said crowd…

Keeping in the tears that threatened to fall, I stood up slowly, wincing at the pain that came from the boils. James Potter laughs once more, throwing my wand to the side before entering the Great Hall himself, confident that I wouldn't do anything with Teacher's overseeing breakfast.

He was right as well, the bastard.

I limp to my thrown wand, thankfully knowing the reverse spell for the boils, so I don't have to visit the Hospital Wing…_ again_.

When I fixed myself up, I nearly jog to the Slytherin table. Ignoring Potter's jeers as his fellow Marauders of his prank, I had to block out Sirius's boisterous laughter at my expense.

Sometimes I really hate my life.

Finally seated at the Slytherin table, I find myself with hardly any appetite, so I chose to sit in silence until classes start. I can't help but half listen to Lucius Malfoy's boastful explanation of his brand new broom, drinking lazily from his goblet.

"It is one of best, obviously," Lucius drawled. "Fastest, and the most best looking-"

In the middle of his boastful sentence, Lucius stops, a slack expression on his usually elegant face. I barely concealed a gasp when he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

My day would only get worse.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Kind of short, I know… I should update soon though, review if you're interested and your opinion of this short chapter. I just really needed to update something before you think I've gone and died or something…**


	2. Lily's Apology

**A/N: **Here's the update I promised yesterday, I apologise in advance for any hiatus's or breaks between chapters. (I unfortunately have a thing called "School" at the moment.)

I'm also thinking of changing the story name, it just doesn't feel right, feel free to leave suggestions… story naming has never been my forte…

**Warnings in General:**Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Warnings this Chapter:** T rated for now, technically drugged drinks, language…

Chapter One – Poisoned beginnings

The hall is silent; the resounding sound of Lucius Malfoy's head banging against the Great Hall's hard ground halts any conversation. I can do nothing but stare at the Slytherin Prefect.

I'm not even sure if he's _alive_.

"What's going on?" Somebody whispers, no one can answer that question though.

"Oh dear…" Minerva McGonagall gasps, as she comes over to investigate. Our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore not too far behind. "What has happened?"

Majority of the Slytherin table shrug, I'm in too much shock to do anything. I have the sudden urge to push away my goblet.

There could be more than one poisoned…

Dumbledore must realize as well, with a sweep of his hand, the Goblets disappear from the table. But it's seemingly too late as two other bangs resonate through the hall.

Following the sound with my eyes, I can see the slumping forms of Sirius Black and James Potter.

There's admittedly a jolt of joy at the sight of my unconscious bullies, not that I will admit it.

I'm annoyed as everyone seems more concerned for the Gryffindor's rather than Malfoy, despite the blondes' terrible personality…

"Albus, we must do something," McGonagall says, using her wand to levitate Lucius' unconscious body before checking his pulse. "He is fortunately alive; let's hope Potter and Black are…"

And just like that, the three unconscious forms get levitated out of the hall, presumably to the Hospital Wing, the whole Hall erupting in curious whispers and hushed voices.

I do notice accusing looks being sent to me, making me scoff.

Despite how much I loathe Potter and Black, I wouldn't go as far to poison Lucius as well. In fact, I'm annoyed how simple poisoning the bullies would be, and how I haven't thought of it before.

Dumbledore swiftly walks back into the hall, going up to the podium and gathering the attention of the hall and me.

"Firstly," Dumbledore begins, his tone still light despite the situation, but his eyes finally rid of the stupid twinkle. "I would like to say to not be overly alarmed…"

What an idiotic thing to say.

"Your wonderful Professor McGonagall and I have checked the contents of the rest of the goblets, and have found no traces of poison or potion, and your fellow students that have been poisoned are alive. And seem to be well other than losing consciousness."

More murmurs break out through the hall, but are quickly hushed with Dumbledore's continuing speech.

"While I investigate such troubling matters, I shall hope you go about your classes as normal," Dumbledore finally finishes, waving us off. "You may go to your lessons now."

Grumbling to myself, I stand up and walk out of the hall, along with the other students. I recall having Potions first, thankfully.

As I'm walking down to the dungeons, someone steps into my way. Looking up, I lock eyes with a concerned looking Lily Evans.

Feeling suddenly breathless, I don't say anything but look hopefully to my ex-friend.

"Sev…" Lily sighs, stepping forward, closing to me; I'm not sure what to do. "I… was worried… about you."

"Why?" I realize my voice sounds haughty and defensive, but Lily ignores my mood.

"Well, that poisoned Goblet could have been yours instead," Lily explains, her voice catching me off guard, I forgot how pretty her almost musical voice was. "What if it was yours and you died because of it? I wouldn't be able to live with that happening…"

"Lily…" I croak, feeling unsure how to act or say. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me?"

"I know," Lily mumbles, looking meek. "I never meant it… I was just worried for you, so I reacted badly. Can we be friends again?"

Lily… asking to be friends with me, how could I say no?

Nodding, I let my now friend embrace me, feeling the blush on my face, I will it to go down. Lily locks her arm with mine, leading us down the dungeons towards our shared lesson.

Lily acting like my Dark Art obsession never happened.

"Are you sure, you're fine with my…hobby?" I ask, noting the dark look that passes over my beautiful friend's face, before clearing into a given up expression.

"Not really," Lily admits, making me feel slightly lower than before. "But I'm willing to try for our friendship; I just don't want you to get in the wrong crowd."

I feel a surge of anger at the end of Lily's sentence, an argument rearing its head but I hold it down to bask in the fact Lily _wants to be my friend again_!

Reaching our Potions classroom, I immediately notice the fact Professor Slughorn is missing, our Astronomy teacher, Professor Ester sitting at Slughorn's desk, looking bored. As if answering my questioning gaze, he explains.

"Professor Slughorn is busy dealing with the poison incident," Professor Ester drawls, rolling his eyes. I've never like Ester that much as a teacher, always lazy. "Which probably involves a potion of some kind, I'm here to oversee your lesson, _obviously_."

"We already know what to do anyway, right Sev?" Lily says, mainly directing it to me. We walk to what used to be the table we shared, which we're going to share again.

The bubbly feeling inside my chest since Lily's apology has never left. Even the slight worry I had for Lucius Malfoy dissipates.

The class seems to fly by, even more so with Lily finally speaking to me again. It's not long before Professor Ester tells us to leave to get to our next lesson, Charms, which thankfully I share with Lily.

Hours fly by and soon enough I find myself eating a light lunch in the Great Hall, the curious whispers littering the hall, people still gossiping about the incident, which I could not give a crap about. I'm too busy thinking about Lily Evans and the prospect of being able to speak to her again. Thoughts of her filling my mind the entire break, the food in front of me only picked at.

I try to convince myself that it's not overly obsessive, at all.

"Come on, Sev," Lily says, walking up to me, ignoring the hateful stares from my fellow Slytherin's. "We have a free period next; I want to sit by the lake."

"Okay," I agree quickly, abandoning my lunch to follow Lily out of the Hall.

Lily leads me outside, the October air unusually warm. Sitting beside the lake, I try not to stare at Lily, who looks beautiful as always. We sit in almost companionable silence, Lily and I choosing to just gaze at the lake rather than do meaningless conversation or chatter.

"Sev…" Lily speaks up suddenly, catching my full attention. She sounds slightly sad, something I wish Lily would never feel. "You think I'm a good person… right?"

"Of course," I gush, immediately defending Lily. "You're one of the nicest and kindest people I know... why are you asking?"

"It's nothing," Lily mumbles. "I just feel silly and hot-headed for before, when I never wanted to speak with you. I must have looked terrible to you then…"

"Not really," I say, trying my best to get the guilty look on Lily's face off… despite secretly revelling in it. "You did what you thought was best… nobody can blame you for that."

I kind of did, but I don't admit it.

"Thanks Sev," Lily smiles, leaving the breath stuck in my throat. "You know exactly what to say to me."

"It's no problem," I say, albeit breathlessly. "It's true though…"

Lily smiles gratefully, checking her watch before standing up, pulling me up as well. I have to hold in a gasp as Lily hugs me tightly, her flowery perfume filling my nostrils for a moment before she unfortunately let's go.

"I've got Herbology next with the Hufflepuffs," Lily says, sounding slightly disappointed of the prospect of being in different lessons. I definitely revel in this fact. "I'll meet you later, after lessons… on the second floor?"

"Sure," I agree, I would have agreed no matter the time or place. Watching Lily walk away, I stand for a minute or so, slightly dazed.

Shaking my thoughts away, I head back to the castle, still thinking about Lily Evans and her pretty face.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: **Slightly longer than the previous chapter, I was going to make it long but I thought I might as well cut it now… I may update today or tomorrow with another chapter. But School is definitely going to take time out of my schedule for the week…

ALSO, I've posted a poll in my profile to help me rename this story... go ahead and vote or message me suggestions.


	3. Strange Encounters

**A/N: **Sorry for the break, school had me busy and I spent all Friday reading a fic that made me cry because it was so good, realistic and sad! I managed to get my emotions in check and wrote this… it's a bit short but a chapter is a chapter.

**Warnings in General:**Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Warnings this Chapter:** Hilarious moments, T rated still…

Chapter Two – Strange encounters

I let out breath of relief; the lessons for today are _finally over_! I honestly couldn't wait to meet up with Lily, our new tentative friendship making me giddy and happier than I was before. I ignore the fact that are probably going to be more arguments in the future as my opinion of Dark Arts hasn't change and probably won't either…

Taking two steps at a time up a staircase, I nearly jog towards the floor where Lily wanted to meet. I force myself to calm my breathing, unless I want Lily to see me red-faced and panting like some animal.

That thought calms me a little.

Reaching the second floor, I look around for the familiar and vibrant red hair or the sparkling green eyes. The whole area is empty, except for me of course. Sitting down, I wait patiently for Lily; she's probably running late or is caught up in something important. I practically zone out as I wait nearly a whole hour, the time passing by slowly.

Standing up, I feel frustrated that she hasn't shown herself, the self-depreciating part of my brain whispering about Lily's friendship and kindness a prank of some sort. Despite the fact Lily would never do that, I start to believe it. Walking towards the staircase, so I can go down to the dungeons and mope, a creaking sound from my far right makes me stop. Looking round, I see the Hospital Wing door slightly open.

I forgot the fact the Hospital Wing was in the second floor, I don't have much time to think before somebody hugs me from behind.

"_Severus_…" The voice coos, which I notice with dismay sounds male. I manage to turn my head around and come face to face with James Potter.

I utterly still, full of shock, what the hell was Potter doing!?

"Get off!" I yell, struggling against the Chasers grip, he finally let's go of me. I stumble to the ground, whipping my wand out to point it at my bully.

Who just smiles dopily to me?

"Don't act like that," Potter sighs, not even flinching at my wand. "I just wanted to hug you; you're so cute when you blush like that."

I gape, my wand slipping from my hand…

Did James Potter really say that?

"What the hell!" I yell again, stumbling to my feet, picking up my wand to point it at the obviously sick boy. "You hate me, and I certainly don't want your hugs!"

Potter pouts, raising his hands in a defeated way, which never happens, at all.

What the hell happened to Potter?

"Sorry… I was just so excited to see you," Potter says, confusing me even more. He stares at me with a dazed expression. "You're so beautiful sometimes…"

"You're sick," I hiss, gripping my wand tighter.

"I know… with love…!" Potter coos, throwing himself at my feet, almost kissing my robes. "I apologize for everything, I really do love you, how couldn't I?"

"Shut up…" I hoarsely order, kicking Potter away from my feet. "I don't know what's wrong with you, I'm starting to prefer the old you."

"I can change!" Potter almost yells, looking at me with a weird expression. His sudden mood changes making me feel slightly scared. I step back, wanting to run away.

"Please don't go!" Potter starts to cry, his sobbing so unusual I'm at a loss of what to do.

I run.

I'm panting, out of breath, as I manage to get away from the deranged psychopath. I find myself in a broom closet, far away from the crying Chaser. I feel like yelling out in frustration.

"Severus!" A voice calls out; I flinch until I realize it's a more feminine voice.

Lily's voice.

"Lily!" I call out, rushing out of the cupboard, nearly falling into Lily, who neared my hiding place. She must notice my frantic voice and expression as she places an apologetic hand on my shaking shoulder.

"Sorry about being late, I was held up in my Dormitory for a while," Lily says, hugging me briefly before pulling me along with her. "You look really spooked, Severus… what's wrong?"

I'm about to tell Lily all about Potter's madness but for some reason I don't want to.

"Um…" I try to think of an excuse. "…It's nothing, don't worry about me."

"If you're sure," Lily sighs, accepting my horrible explanation. "You can always talk to me about anything, Sev."

"I know…" I mumble, already knowing that fact. But I appreciate Lily's sentiment anyway. I follow her almost cheerful footsteps until we reach the spot beside the lake again, I sit next to her, a bit closer than I should but she doesn't seem to mind.

I forgot how much I missed our closeness.

We begin to chat about unimportant things, I'm secretly reveling the fact we are acting the same before the big argument. I don't realize as fast the hours go by, but soon enough its sunset, the red and purple sky reminding us of the impending day of school tomorrow.

"I got to go now," Lily says, sounding a bit miffed at our time being cut off. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sev."

"Bye," I sigh, watching Lily's retreating back before heading into the castle, down to the dungeons to sleep.

The day could have gone better.

**A/N: **Like I said, a bit shorter than usual, but I've been kind of busy so sorry for that. I will hopefully write the next chapter tomorrow or next weekend. See you till' then.

***The Poll is still up so vote if you have the time!***


	4. Questions and Inquiries

**A/N: **Wow, I got a lot of praise and reviews last chapter, I read through them and started smiling… I do love it when people like my stories… :)

But, I've been late in updating, I apologise because I've been and still am ill for the past week… it's hard enough spitting out this chapter while nursing a splitting headache… but oh well, here ya go guys!

Also, I've added a little sex to this chapter to make up for my brief absence.

**Warnings in General:**** Sexual scene, **Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. And maybe some Lucius Malfoy being himself, which is pretty bad by the way…**

**Warnings this Chapter: **More funny moments, still T rated… and Severus swearing like the BAMF he is.

Chapter Three – Blame

The first thing I hear in the next morning is obscenely loud birds chirping and hooting, loud enough to wake me from my deep sleep. It takes only a moment before I remember everything from yesterday:

The incident in the Great Hall, Lily's apology and offer of friendship, Potter manic confession of love…

I feel tired just thinking about my previous day.

Grudgingly, I slip out of my bed and quickly dress, doing my best to avoid the body mirror in front of me. After carefully tying my green tie, I slip out of the Dormitory, doing my best to not wake the still sleeping students. I refrain from rushing to the Hall to see if Lily is even awake, I instead take a leisurely pace, trying my best to calm my nerves. Despite our brief separation, I still have feelings for her.

"Sev..!" Lily cheerfully greets me, rushing over to me as I enter the Great Hall. "Good morning, I hope you slept well?"

"I slept okay," I lie. In fact, my dreams were plagued with Potter for some strange reason. But I don't exactly want Lily to know of such things. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Lily smiles, making me blush slightly. "I have lessons soon, I'll meet up with you later…"

"I thought we have the same lessons?" I ask, realizing Lily's words.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to you, in his office, so you're excused for the morning lessons…" Lily admits, slightly bashful. "The passwords 'Gumdrop' by the way, I'm sure it's nothing though."

"Really..?" I slightly jolt at Lily's words, I haven't done anything? "I guess I'll see you later then…?"

"Bye Severus," Lily says as I turn around to walk to Dumbledore's office. I half-heartedly wave to her as I leave, feeling confused and a bit apprehensive of what the Headmaster would possibly want. Reaching the Gargoyle, the entrance to the office, I quickly say the password before heading up towards the Headmaster's room.

"Come in," I hear Dumbledore say as I knock lightly on the large wooden door. Walking in, I realize with hesitation that Professor McGonagall and even Slughorn are present.

"Please sit down, Severus," Dumbledore orders, his voice overly pleasant. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No… _sir_," I stiffly shake my head. Looking between the serious looking Professors, I gulp. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but we have a few questions to ask you," Dumbledore explains, folding his hands in a very 'serious Dumbledore' way. "It is about yesterday's terrible incident…"

I arch a brow, why would Dumbledore and the other Professors find it useful in asking me? I have no clue what went wrong yesterday, but a bubbling feeling in my gut tells me the adults in front of me think I have something to do with it.

"After careful examinations from Madam Pomfrey, the three boys who fainted had unknown chemicals in their blood… which of course meant their food or goblets were spiked with some sort of potion," Dumbledore carries on, as if I wasn't having an internal mental crisis. "The effects of the concoction weren't immediately life threatening."

"Why do I need to know this?" I point out; the glare McGonagall sends me shutting me up quickly.

"Because, Mr. Snape," McGonagall almost snaps. "The potion was extremely powerful and only the best student or most talented potion maker could create such a thing. I'm sorry to say, but we have reason to believe_ you_ may have done this."

"What…?" I gape. "But… I didn't!"

Dumbledore raises a hand to placate my rising anger, he even looks a little sorry.

"I apologize, Severus," Dumbledore says, ignoring McGonagall's pointed stare. "But we have to go with the evidence, you are a very talented boy at potions, and we are aware of the animosity between you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black."

"Well, despite how much I loathe the two idiots," I almost hiss, blatantly ignoring McGonagall's glare. "I wouldn't even try that, I don't even know what the potion did to them."

The awkward silence that follows my sentence makes me quirk an eyebrow, the Professors' doing their best to look at anything but me. Dumbledore coughs before explaining, albeit very cautiously.

"Well, it seems as soon as the boys woke up, the potion affected their mind," Dumbledore coughs again, probably to stall time. "They began to speak nothing but of you, and signs of obsession are clear. I feel that the potion had similar properties to a love or lust potion."

I feel the blood rush from my face, my face turning a light shade of extremely pale. I almost blanch and collapse.

Is that why Potter was acting so weird?

"W-what…" I croak, covering my face with my hands to escape the stares from the three teachers. "You actually thought I'd do that to myself?"

"Well-"Dumbledore tries to explain, but anger seeps through and I find myself clenching my fists threateningly.

"How could you!" I yell, barely stopping myself from hitting the Headmasters desk… or face. "I would never dream, or such a disgusting or foul thing…!"

"Now now, Severus," Slughorn finally speaks up, albeit looking nervous. "This is not such a time to have hysterics-"

"Hysterics…!" I cut the oaf off, the pitch wavering as I nearly lose my mind. "The two people I absolutely _hate _now have potion induced feelings for me!? And also counting Lucius_ fucking_ Malfoy!?"

"Severus!" McGonagall snaps, looking aghast at my language. "Calm down, otherwise I will have to dock points for rudeness!"

"Who cares about points?" I quiet down, but I still sound hysterical. "When my worst nightmares I didn't even know I had are real…"

I quiet down, trying my best to breathe properly without panting heavily. The three adults wait until I've become calm before saying anything.

"Now, we will need to discuss what exactly to do with the three students," Dumbledore explains calming, lifting a hand to cut off my biting remark. "It is something that can be treated here, rather than St. Mungo's, but the potion is quite complicated that it may take some time for the antidote to be made…"

"So, what you're saying is…" I pause, to calm my now fast beating heart. "You're going to allow the three fools to stay here? Where I am?"

"Don't be so worried, Severus," Dumbledore sighs, seeming frustrated with me despite the fact the incident isn't even my fault. "But from what I can understand, the three boys shouldn't or won't harm you, maybe be a little too friendly or overbearing but nothing dangerous."

"Maybe more embarrassing then," I mutter, Dumbledore ignores my glowering.

"I think this is all, Severus," Dumbledore says, sounding more cheery than before. I grumpily stand up and leave the office quickly, ignoring the hushed conversation that starts as soon as I left the room. Rushing down the stone stairwell, I head towards the Slytherin Common Room, to either somehow relax or vent to myself.

Reaching the dark room, I quickly walk into my Dormitory to flop onto my bed, feeling completely drained despite it being only 9:24am. Without realizing, I drift off to an uneasy and restless sleep…

"Severus… there you are," A regal voice breaks through my sleep. Cracking open a tired eye, I notice Lucius Malfoy has decided to mount on top of me, looking at me with a worrying hungry look.

I try not to screech out loud, especially as Lucius suddenly rubs me roughly in the crotch.

"Get off!" I yelp, trying to throw the horny Slytherin off me, who continues his ministrations. I struggle against his strong grip, feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach as 'little Severus' stands to attention.

"Why should I stop?" Lucius smirks, his stormy glazed eyes taking in my body. "You certainly look like you're enjoying it…"

"N-no," I gasp; as Lucius's almost girlish hands creep into my underwear, his pale skin and my hardness making contact. "P-please stop!"

Lucius growls, rubbing me harder and faster; he leans in, taking my lips hungrily, his selfish tongue devouring and dominating my mouth. My eyes nearly roll to my brain as a pleasure I've never experienced before rushes through me, before I know it, I've come in Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"Hm, that was delightful," Lucius hums, tonguing my mouth before finally climbing off me. His hard cock clear against his tight slacks, I avert my eyes. "I told you that you would like it…"

"T-that was r-rape…" I gasp, frantically pulling my boxers and trousers up. "Why would you even do that?"

"Well," Lucius huskily growls, stepping closer to my shaking form. "You are quite endearing, enough so that you're all mine."

"I'm not!" I hiss, twisting away from the advancing Slytherin. "I'm not anyone's property!"

Lucius growls, a predatory look taking his normally stoic face. I try not to whimper as Lucius grasps my collar, nearly lifting me up with his surprising strenght.

"_Malfoy's always get what they want_," Lucius nearly spits at my face, fearing he was about to do something, I quickly head butt the blonde. Ignoring his yells of pain, I rush out of the Dormitory, pushing pass confused Slytherin's and out of the dungeons, I keep running until I can't anymore.

Panting with exhaustion, I wipe my teary eyes and find that I've run to the same spot me and Lily normally meet up. I lean against the big oak tree, letting the tears stream down my face and the sobs escape.

"Snape?" A timid voice says, fearing it was Potter… or even Black, I whip my wand out to only point it at Remus Lupin.

"What!" I snap, putting my wand away to look away from the brunette, who is wearing a _pitying _look.

"I-it's nothing," Remus stutters, looking lost at what to do. "Uhm… why are you crying?"

"What, can't a cold-hearted Slytherin be allowed to let off some steam!?" I find myself growling, despite not being angry at the werewolf. Remus sighs, sitting beside me without invitation.

"Sorry," Remus quietly apologizes, surprising me. "I didn't mean to be insensitive, it's just… something weird is going on and you're the only familiar face who hasn't gone loopy."

"You'd be surprised…" I mutter, but my interest is perked by the brunettes choice of words. "What do you mean… something weird is going on?"

"Well, you already know of the whole incident yesterday morning," Remus elaborates, sighing before continuing. "But since being released from the Infirmary, Sirius and James are acting weird… so is a lot of the girls in Gryffindor…"

"Oh," I mumble, feeling a blush reach my face at the mention of the two students who are apparently 'love-sick' for me. Remus and I no longer speak after that, just taking in the silence. I don't complain either when he gets up, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I will never admit enjoying the werewolf's company.

I sit at the lake for a while longer, realizing that I've skipped all my lessons for the day and not even caring. I knew all I needed, especially where Dark Arts are concerned…

"There you are!" I jump, Lily's shrill voice breaking through my thoughts. The redheaded beauty stomping towards me with a pout, hands on curvy hips. "Why weren't you in lessons like you promised?"

"Sorry," I sigh, looking down to my shoes, avoiding Lily's confronting gaze. As if sensing my mood, Lily sits beside me, hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay?" Lily worriedly asks. I try not to blush because of the fact Lily is barely inches away from my face. Shaking myself from my stupor, I try to answer without revealing too much.

"I've been much better," Is all I can come up with. "I-I just had some horrifying news from Dumbledore…"

"What news?" Lily asks, looking intrigued.

"It's nothing to be worried about," I quickly lie, pretending not to notice Lily's hurt expression, she knows me better than anyone, being able to tell when I lie.

"Alright, I'm going back up to the castle," Lily huffs, standing up and stepping away from me. "You can tell me when you're ready, but I won't always be here."

I gape, suddenly unable to speak out as Lily stomps away from me in a huff. I feel immensely bad and horrible for lying despite the fact Lily and I both know something is going on. I try my best to stop sobbing again, feeling abandoned by everyone and alone in this whole mess.

I couldn't find the bravery to go back to the Slytherin Dormitory, lest Lucius be waiting there.

**A/N: **Thankfully long (for me anyway,) I hope you enjoyed this and the sexual scene… if you're disgusted, just remember, the three boys have different ways to show love/lust and Lucius would most probably be kinda rapey when he has eyes on someone.

Sirius is up next, muhahaha!


	5. Flirtatious Moments

**A/N:**But you go on, you may be confused but I changed the name from 'I love you seriously' to 'Unusual Circumstances.' I did have a poll up and some people voted but I decided to use 'Unusual Circumstances.'

People have been reviewing with suggestions and stuff, despite the fact I've practically planned EVERYTHING, the suggestions were fun to read and I'm even considering writing AU chapters that aren't apart of the story. So look out for that in the future…

I'm also really stuck with the overall pairing, at the moment I'm stuck between SS/SB or SS/JP but I might join it… who knows what will happen! :3

BY THE WAY, the ages I've chosen for the main characters are sixteen, which means they are in their sixth year and Lucius is in seventh year and it's his last, etc. (Just in case you were wondering…)

That's all for now, so enjoy this chapter!

**Warnings in General:**** Sexual scene, **Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Warnings this Chapter:** Sirius being a BAMF, Language

Chapter Four – Flirtatious Moments

Somehow, I managed to find an empty broom closet to sleep in when the sun settled and night had fallen, it was hard trying to get comfortable but the thought of Lucius possibly lurking in my Dormitory convinced me to stay far away from the dungeons. After that, I fell asleep pretty quickly. Waking up, I can't tell whether it is morning or not. Leaving the crowded broom closet, I'm actually pleased to see the tale tell signs of light from the large windows on the other side of the hallway. I brush my slightly dusty uniform with my pale hands, until I look acceptable enough (although my clothes always look ratty.) to face the world, although my traumatized mind almost convinces me to hide away in the Broom cupboard forever.

Casting a quick tempus spell, I realize it's a few hours away from lesson time or even breakfast so I decide to wander aimlessly around, but purposely avoiding the dungeons. The walk isn't relaxing at all, as round each corner and bend, I'm fearing either love struck Potter or even Lucius Malfoy are going to jump out and attack…

Or do something else entirely.

I'm honestly not sure how I feel about yesterday, when Lucius did an unspeakable thing. It was horrible but my body still liked it, which is definitely not helping my newly fragile mind. It's absurd how the old coot Dumbledore would allow three love-sick boys (one of which has harassed me already…) to prowl around the school.

I'm so stuck in thought I don't see the boy in front of me, only noticing as I fall backwards, from bumping into the dark haired student. Who quickly catches me before my head can hit the stone floor. My breath is temporarily stuck in my throat as my dark eyes are captured by smothering dark brown ones, it only takes me a second to realize that Sirius Black caught me and is now smirking seductively at me?

"Hey there," Black greets me, still not letting go of me. I try not to stare at Black's smouldering gaze, I feel unusually heated.

"G-get off," I manage to grumble, Black obliges, letting go of me with a yearning expression, his smirk still in place. I try to walk pass the fool but I find myself suddenly pinned to the wall by Black's surprisingly strong arms.

"How about we go out sometime?" Black asks me silkily, leaning close; pass my personal bubble to brush his smooth lips over mine. "_I'll make it worth your while_…"

"N-no thanks," I gasp, turning my head away from Black's teasing touches, only for my neck to be bared, I nearly crumble as Black mouths my neck.

I never knew I was sensitive _there_.

"Aw, why not," Black asks, moving his arms to embrace my hips. "You've got nothing to lose, Sev."

"My dignity…" I harshly retort, finding some unknown strength to pull away from the flirtatious Gryffindor. "I'm not interested!"

"Fine," Black says, stepping back with a smirk. "If you're not interested _now_, then I think I can win you over, I'm sure you'll thank me_ later_…"

"You're so big-headed!" I yell, trying to will my blush away.

"That's not the only thing big about me," Black huskily retorts, looking pleased with his remark.

Glaring at the dark-haired boy, I walk away swiftly, noticing with relief that he doesn't follow me. I try to will away my hormones, which went mad during Black's flirting and teasing kisses. Reaching the Great Hall, I'm glad to see that breakfast has started and I can finally go in, away from the almost predatory students after me.

"Sev!" Lily calls cheerily, waving to me from the busy Gryffindor table. I wave tentatively back, turning to go over to the Slytherin table but Lily stops me with another call.

"Come over here, Sev!" Lily says, causing me to freeze. She wants me to be over by the Lion's? She's obviously gone mad, I'm about to ignore her but a girl I've never seen waves me over.

"Hey, Slytherin dude, come over," The girl says, and I notice with dismay that a small group of them are trying to make me come over to them.

For some reason, that fact alone makes me warily go over to the busy table, I try not to gape as the Gryffindor's realign themselves so I can sit next to Lily.

"What is it?" I ask quietly, feeling extremely uncomfortable, Lily just smiles, patting my shoulder comfortingly.

"I just wanted to eat breakfast with you, Sev," Lily explains, delicately eating some toast. "And I asked my friends if they minded, and they don't."

"Oh…" I mumble, averting my eyes from the incredulous Gryffindor's staring at me. I'm shocked more as the group I don't know try to introduce themselves to me. I only pick up their first names in my shock, Joanne, Emily, Renée and Mary.

I try to eat something, but I honestly never had an appetite so I pick at my food before the group and Lily decide to walk to our next lesson a few minutes early. I let Lily and her group of friends lead me to Transfiguration, I do my best to ignore the stares that we cultivate as we walk out of the Great Hall. Reaching the classroom, a few minutes early, the group of girls chatter to themselves and Lily strikes up quiet conversation with me.

The group hushes suddenly and I'm aware someone is staring at me. Turning around, I lock gazes with James Potter.

"Oh no…" I mutter to myself, watching Potter warily. Who ignores the group in favour of presenting a bouquet of red roses to me, an apprehensive but hopeful look on his face.

"What," I harshly hiss, ignoring the flowers. "Stop being creepy, Potter."

"B-but," Potter stutters, throwing the flowers away to replace them with a box of most likely chocolates. "If you don't like flowers, maybe you'll like these?"

"I don't like any of it!" I nearly yell, pushing Potter away who came a little too close for comfort.

"Sorry…" Potter sighs, surprising me. "I don't know how to please you, I want for you to be happy Severus…"

"Well don't," I snap, feeling embarrassed and uneasy with Potter's public confession. I ignore the pitiful look that passes on his face, making me feel guilty despite the fact I shouldn't feel this way.

Potter is about to say something but a blur of red and gold smashing into him cuts whatever he was going to say off, after an initial shock, I notice the blur was actually Sirius Black. The two Gryffindor fighting like possessed boars.

"He's mine!" Black yells out, hitting and punching Potter with vigour. Potter hitting back as hard. "Get lost Potter!"

Potter seems to go utterly mad, roaring with anger and suddenly pinning the other, madly _clawing _and punching Black. It wasn't until a drop of blood spatters before I feel the need to do something.

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING FOR FUCKSAKE!" I yell, at the top of my voice, the two boys still scrambling. Rushing towards them, I pull them apart, luckily not getting hit in the process. The two finally stop trying to kill eachother to look at me. I'm panting with exertion, feeling suddenly tired.

"Just don't fight…" I grumble, crossing my arms in frustration. "Just stop it…"

"Okay, Sev," Potter coos, Black glaring at his display. I huff; turning away from the two Gryffindor's to face Lily, who looks pale and full of shock.

"What the…" Lily gapes, but she doesn't have a chance to say anything as Professor McGonagall ushers us into the classroom, I'm actually full of relief that I can let my troubled mind go during lessons, choosing to focus on the teacher rather than the two boys yearning for my affection.

It isn't long before something captures my attention, while McGonagall had her back turned to us; a note was thrown in my direction and landed in my lap. Opening the note, I notice it is signed with 'kisses' and 'hugs.' The note simply says 'I love you.' Turning to glare dagger at Potter, who simply waves and smiles goofily to me, Black (who for some reason decided to sit next to him.) scoffs and winks seductively at me. Rolling my eyes, I turn back in my seat, trying my best to ignore the two idiots.

The lesson passes quick enough; I've learned a new thing and the two boys behind me didn't bother me too much. Lily pulls me away from the classroom as soon as the bell rings, to a empty abandoned classroom.

"Severus, what's going on!?" Lily nearly screeches, concern glowing bright in her green eyes. "Potter and Black acted weird back there…"

I'm about to lie and say something to cover up the truth but the glistening of worry in Lily's eyes makes me falter. _She actually cares and wants to know._

"Well…" I sigh, rubbing my face before continuing. "Potter, Black and even Malfoy had Goblets spiked with some sort of Lust and Love potion, it's apparently strong as well… that's all I really know though, and the fact I have to wait it out while the idiots fawn over me."

"Wow…" Lily mumbles, not expecting such an answer. "That sounds rough, Sev, you sure you okay though?"

I'm about to say I'm doing fine but the memories of yesterday make me shiver and I have a need to say something, to anyone.

"Well…" I hoarsely whisper, finding the courage to speak up. "I was practically forced to… well, Malfoy tried to…"

"Oh no..." Lily gasps, realizing my words. "He didn't... y'know… ra-"

"No!" I quickly intervene, not wanting to hear those words. "Kind of, but he never… _did that_."

"Rape is rape, Severus!" Lily yells, shocking me with her words. "Even if he didn't put it in there but tried too is still…"

"I know…" I sigh, feeling bad as Lily starts to sob quietly. I hug her, giving her comfort…_ the irony_.

"Look, sorry about crying," Lily sniffles, pulling away to wipe at her eyes. "Let's just get to our next lesson…"

"Okay," I agree, walking out the classroom to head to Defence against the Dark Arts. I have to stifle a smile as Lily grasps my hand in hers.

It's nice to know I'm not alone.

**A/N: *GASP* what's this, tiny signs of HETERO! OH NO…**

**Don't worry guys, it won't go too heavy in SS/LE… and sorry for the shortish chapter, I got excited and need to update this story with something. A new chapter will be up soon (probably in a few days if I'm not too busy.) **


	6. Avoidances and Getaways

**A/N:**Well, the reviews so far have been helpful and just plain gratifying. Reading them honestly makes my day, and normally kick-starts me into writing another chapter, I'm not trying to order you or anything but if you have the time after reading a chapter or two, leaving a review is probably the kindest thing you can do for someone who may be self-conscious of her stories and would very much like people telling her that her stories are actually okay…

On that note, in response to 'Kindles Suck' don't worry! There won't be any hetero pairings/relationships… I was just teasing you guys for the funsies but you gotta remember that Severus originally had a crush on Lily, so until things get heavy, Sev is still going to pine over Lily a little. Plus, expect some juicy pairings and _I am considering that one thing you want…_ :P

Other than that, I've been receiving reviews asking/pleading for central SS/SB or SS/JP and I can honestly say that this story is going to be multi-paired heavy until the end, I'm not sure whether to end it on a relationship either but I have ideas for a sequel based years after this one… so look forward for that and whether it will centre around a paring or not… it's really hard trying to please you all! xD

That's it for Author Note so enjoy this chapter!

***I apologise for mentioning Sirius in the warnings, I actually planned to involve him but my mind took me elsewhere... he will definitely be in the next chapter!***

**Warnings in General:**** Sexual scene, **Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Warnings this Chapter:** More Lucius but less graphic or sexual, maybe some language…

Chapter Five – Avoidances and Getaways

The day passes quickly enough, Lily being seemingly overprotective whenever I seemed or looked distressed. I tried my best to ignore Potter's entranced looks or Black's flirtatious ones. I didn't bump into Lucius at all that day, if I wasn't so pessimistic, I could see that as a silver lining.

I wasn't going to escape from the blonde forever though.

Creeping into my dormitory, every student which I shared the room with asleep, I manage to quietly slip under the green silk covers and calm enough to try to sleep, under the impression that _everyone_ in the Dormitory is asleep. As I'm dropping off to unconsciousness, a smooth but strong hand grabs me. I barely have any time to react before I'm smothered by puckered lips, a skilful tongue darting out to meet mine.

"Ah…!" I manage to gasp, as soon as the lips leave mine. I wearily look up to a smirking Lucius, who now pins my arms above my head. "Won't you leave me alone for at least a few hours…?"

"How can I?" Lucius murmurs, biting forcefully on my collarbone, causing me to buck with sudden pain. "You've been avoiding me Severus…"

"For good reason!" I hiss, trying to subtly pull my arms from Malfoy's grasp. "C-can't you take a hint!"

"I suppose I can't," Malfoy drawls, pretending to look thoughtful before shaking his head. "That can't be it; I don't see why you won't accept this, as this is probably the most sexual experience you'll ever get."

I'm honestly hurt by the crazed Slytherin's insult; a fire building up within me that I didn't even know was there gives me the courage and recklessness to utter my next words.

"I could get it!" I growl, glaring at the smug blonde. "As matter of fact, there are two people in this castle who would gladly bend over backwards if I were to say so, so don't think you're the only person here who owns me because of that!"

Lucius looks utterly shocked, making an unexplainable growling sound before surprisingly letting go of me. I stare in shock as he practically stalks out of the dorm in a huff.

"That was… weird," I mutter to myself, trying to find my bearings. I'm about to lie back down but quickly decide to shut the curtains around my bed and seal them shut with a spell, feeling much safer, I close my eyes and try to sleep despite the adrenaline that ran through me when Malfoy trapped me. Despite the danger of it all, it disturbingly thrills me when Lucius domineer's over me, which I'm never going to admit to anyone… not even under the cruciatus curse.

Dropping off to an uneasy sleep, I manage a few hours of light rest before the noises of waking up peer's forces me to sit up, I'm feeling extremely tired even though I've had some semblance of sleep. Ignoring the other dressing boys in the Dormitory, I quickly dress in casual clothes (I just remember that it's Saturday, oh how the week flies by when you're chased by entranced students.) They are shaggy and quite ugly clothes but I'm so used to wearing such filth that I don't even care anymore what people think.

Walking out to the common room, I'm quickly pulled by someone and I don't even feel shock as Lucius pins me to the wall. I am full of shock though, as the blonde passes me a bundle of clothing.

"These are for you," Lucius explains, looking with disgust at my shabby clothes. I honestly think he did it for a good deed before he continues on. "I don't want my property looking horrid."

I groan and growl at the same time, feeling fed up with Malfoy's horrible advances and declarations of ownership of me.

"Look here, Malfoy," I grumble, glaring daggers at the Slytherin. "I'm no one's property; if you're going to pretend to actually like me, don't be all rapey!"

"Is that even a word?" Lucius sarcastically retorts, not seeming that bothered at my request. "You don't seem to understand, Severus. Malfoy's get what they want and I want all of you, no sharing, you're mine, do you understand?"

"Sharing, what the Merlin do you mean by that!?" I angrily confront the blonde's words. What did he mean by that!?

"I know whats going on with you, Black and Potter!" Lucius uncharacteristically yells, gripping my shoulders suddenly. I can feel the gazes of fellow Slytherin's on us after his outburst. "I'm not going to let them take you, I just won't!"

Malfoy's sudden change in attitude honestly scares me and the only thing I want to do is run, I quickly dislodge myself from the blonde's grip and run towards the Common Room entrance, exiting it like my life depending on it.

It might have, I'm not even sure how Lucius would act in his condition.

Gasping for breath, I have to rest a little, my legs shaking with honest fear, my heart pumping with a strange adrenaline I've never felt before. After a few minutes of forcing myself to not have panic attack I finally calm down, then I realize I'm still holding the clothe that Lucius gave me. They look so tempting to wear, the cloth made of fine silk and some of the items look extremely expensive and fashionable. I try my best to fight the urge but I give up and find an empty room to quickly dress in. Picking a simple pair of detailed and rich looking jeans (the pair in the pile, the rest are expensive slacks.) and out of all the tops and jackets, I pick a simple white silk under-top and snug fitting but long green button up. I'm honestly relieved to find some form-fitting leather shoes so I don't have to wear my ratty trainers with the luxurious outfit.

I feel immensely bad, for falling for Lucius' cheap trick. But I try to cast that thought aside as I burn my old clothes with a quick spell and sweep the ashes to the side. Discretely leaving the room, I go out in search for my red-headed friend.

"Lily!" I say out loud, as I spot her. She is sitting at the same spot near the lake, but this time, a few of the girls from yesterday are with her. Grinning at me, Lily waves me over.

"Good morning, Severus," Lily chimes, sending me a breathtaking smile. The girls (who I recognise as Mary and Emily), smile at me as well… I'm still not used to girls other than Lily being kind to me.

"Morning Lily," I quietly say back, but Lily finally notices my new clothes as she stares incredulously at them. "…what?"

"Who got you those?" Lily plainly asks, Mary and Emily suddenly hushing to direct their attention on me. I feel a flush creep itself onto my face, giving it away immediately.

"It was a gift, from someone," I manage to say, but averting my eyes from the three girls' piercing ones.

"From who…?" Lily questions, a suspicious gleam to her eyes. "Come on, Severus, it can't be that bad."

I stand up, wanting to get away from Lily's incessant questioning. I barely wave goodbye as I practically run from Lily and her friends. I know it's cowardly but I'm not exactly a Gryffindor nor is the truth of my gift giver that would most likely anger Lily for my stupidity. I'm once again panting out of exhaustion, leaning against a stone pillar as I don't trust my legs just yet. I rest at the pillar for a while, not feeling up to doing anything or bumping into anyone undesirable. My wish is not granted, as James Potter notices me. I hold in the urge to have a tantrum because apparently no one wants to leave me alone!

"Severus…?" Potter timidly says, looking bashful. "Sorry for before, I came on too strong…"

"Why should I care or accept your stupid apology," I snap, crossing my arms defensively. Although, the only good thing about Potter's advances is that he seems to respect my space.

"I really am sorry, Sev," Potter pleads, even going as far to kneel. "I just want you to accept, I want to start over again and become friends… maybe even more?"

"Unlikely," I snort, glaring unmercifully at the pleading Gryffindor. Potter shocks me though, by smiling suddenly.

"Unlike still means there is a chance," He happily points out. "I knew you would find it in your heart to forgive me, thank you Severus!"

"I didn't say such thing!" I grate out, clenching my fists. Potter doesn't seem to notice my frustration as in his sudden happiness, he rushes forward to me.

I don't stand a chance at pushing the other away as he embraces me, cupping my head and pressing our lips together sweetly. I was going to fight it off, but the sudden eruption of feeling in my chest makes me accept Potter's needy kiss. Potter seems to go into slight shock at my acceptance and begins to greedily press his lips harder to mine, his tongue tentatively opening my mouth before sucking on my own. It isn't until Potter presses our bodies together that I pull away quickly.

"Oh shit…" I curse, stepping back. I'm in shock that I even allowed my bully to kiss me like that! Why would I even do such a thing?

Would I have stopped it before it got further, will I?

"Whats wrong Sev?" Potter asks, sounding genuinely concerned. "I thought you liked it, don't you?"

"Of course I did, you fool!" I hiss, steeping further away from the Gryffindor as he tried to comfort me. "That's the problem, I shouldn't like it! I'm not gay… or even remotely interested in you!"

"Sev, you're sure about that?" Potter bluntly asks, looking a bit fed up with my behaviour. "You seemed to enjoy it and I could tell by your bo-"

"I DID NOT!" I cut off the teen mid-speech, feeling embarrassed at the truth. "You are just imagining things!"

I try to pretend Potter did not sigh like he is defeated or frustrated at my reaction, which should not be making me feel guilty, at all.

"Look, I know we have a messed up past," Potter mumbles, averting his gaze away as if ashamed by our hostile past. "But, I want to make it up to you, so if you accept, meet me near the Astronomy tower tomorrow night at midnight."

"I'm not going," I seethe, glaring at Potter's slight cheeky but soft smile.

"I didn't say you were, but I'll be there tomorrow," Potter shrugs. "I got to go, Sev but… I love you."

"I don't," I snap, turning and walking away from the enamoured looking Gryffindor. I vigorously ignore the thumping of my chest and the almost tearing apart feeling.

What the Merlin is going on with me?

**A/N: Wow, this is shorter than I planned but I just needed to update for you guys. What's this Severus? Feelings? **

**By the way, don't get too furious with Sev, he's going to find it hard admitting he actually likes the attention but when he finally gives in to the boys' advances… well. I'm not going to spoil it. Also, I made Lucius a little less rapey but still possessive, he's still going to be a big part of this story guys (to those who prefer SB/SS and SS/JP) **

_**(P.S I FUCKING KNOW MY PHRASES ARE COMPLEX, NO NEED TO BLUE LINE EVERYTHING... GOSH!)**_


	7. Unsettling Feelings

**A/N:**Guess what, you're being mentioned again Kindles Suck! And thanks for the constructive criticism, I do realize I could be more descriptive, which I can actually do but sometimes my brains like 'DON'T BOTHER' but I will bother, thanks again KS. :P

Also, this is where it gets little into Severus's actual feelings about the whole scenario with the three boys. Within the next chapters or even this one, something's going to happen! :D

Also, I have a bit of a request for you. After I complete this story, before I start writing the sequels for anything, I really want to give another Fandom a shot with my stories. If you can think of a fandom you like, that I may also be in, I would appreciate it as I feel without some sort of push; I will be stuck in the HP fanfiction fandom forever.

**Warnings in General:**** Sexual scene, **Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Warnings this Chapter: ****DEFINITELY SOME SIRIUS THIS CHAPTER (I do apologise for my promise yesterday; I mind likes to deter my stories and plans a little, you can blame my creative fingers for that.)** Graphic sexual scenes (not in the way you think.) and some language probably…

Chapter Seven – Unsettling Feelings

Somehow, I manage to get to the Great Hall for lunch, though the smell of freshly baked bread, meat and vegetables aren't doing anything for my empty appetite. I ignore Lily's questioning stares from across the hall as I sit down at the Slytherin table. I even ignore Lucius' greedy one as he notices the clothes I'm wearing. I'm so fed up that I bury my head in my arms, as if people could sense my shame and embarrassment if they were to look at me closely.

Gasps and loud whispers break out in the Hall at some point, I ignore it, not really caring what the gossiping students of Hogwarts find so fascinating. I don't ignore it however, as someone calls my name and a strum of a melodious guitar follows.

"What…?" I grumble, but my words die down as I see Sirius Black standing on the Slytherin table, strumming a guitar.

"Hey, Sev," Black winks, strumming his guitar a bit before pausing. "I wrote a song for you, I call it 'Severus'."

"How original…" I manage to snidely grumble, noticing that_ everyone _in the hall is looking at us. "Can't you save this for later, this is so embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing? Later?" Black snorts. "Let them here, babe, they should know that I got dibs on you anyway…"

"Babe…?" I cringe, but Black ignores it in favour of strumming a melody on his Guitar. The incredulous stares from everyone make me want to run away but I find myself in still shock, especially as Black begins to sing.

He has a good voice, at least.

**(AN: THIS IS ADAPTED LYRICS OF 'WIZARD LOVE' BY MEEKKITTY… IT HAS BEEN CHANGED DRASTICALLY BUT IT VIRTUALLY THE SAME)**

"_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you  
Tall, dark and Slytherin, what's a guy to do?  
You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet.  
But now without you by my side I feel incomplete."_

More whispers begin to break out in the hall, the sounds of people's surprise and shock makes me want to cringe and die. I'm even more surprised as a group of girls begin to giggle and croon. It doesn't help that Black's lyrics are utterly cheesy.

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat  
From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that  
Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well  
Like this is magical, I'm under your spell._

_I never thought you'd be in my life  
two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Gryffindor and boy you are a Slytherin._

_Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Gryffindor and boy you are a Slytherin:_

Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve  
bump into this guy that's on my floor, he just wants to see  
what would it be like to hold hands with someone light  
who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark

_I'll pounce up to you, you can be my snake cub  
Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub  
I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch  
I'll be your love, you are my only Wizard_

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Gryffindor and boy you are a Slytherin.

___Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Gryffindor and boy you are a Slytherin_

Oh boy, this isn't like me.  
Two hearts quickly beating.  
Ooooh its taking hold.  
Now our world is shining red and gold.

_I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Gryffindor and boy you are a Slytherin._

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Gryffindor and boy you are a Slytherin

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah

___Cause baby I'm a Gryffindor and boy you are a Slytherin…"_

The strums of the guitar finally stop, Black finishing the damn song. I can feel the gazes of everyone in the hall on me, I try my best to fight down the blush but I know full well my face is a colourful shade of red. Black's looking to be expectantly, like I should be throwing myself to him or something, like that's going to happen, even if he didn't mean to, he just humiliated me in front of every student in Hogwarts… _everyone_.

I don't have a chance to say something as a pissed off looking Lucius Malfoy stalks towards Black, I notice the blonde's clenched fists and honest to Merlin 'killing' expression.

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" Black sneers to the blonde, just noticing him and his killing intent aura. "Can't you see I'm busy, tch…"

"Oh how smart," Lucius harshly retorts, standing up high as Black clambers off the oak table to stare angrily at him. "You have no right trying to serenading Severus, _he is mine_."

"Who made up that stupid rule?" Black huffs, crossing him arms and daring to step closer to the almost growling blonde but as Lucius points to my expensive clothes and Black understands I've never felt more mortified than now.

"So what, you got him some clothes…" Black scoffs, although I notice his surprised and even dejected look he sends my way. "Doesn't mean he likes you, unlike you, I'm actually trying."

"Who said he had to like me?" Malfoy snaps, barreling into Black, pushing him away to grab me. Pulling me up with incredible strength, I can only gape at his bold move of possessively holding me in front of everyone. "And I don't need to try, unlike you, I haven't bullied him for six consecutive years."

That seems to be the breaking point for Black, as he almost roars with anger, picking up a ceramic plate and chucking it at Lucius, I vaguely realize Lucius throws me to the floor, catches the plate and sends it back with lighting speed. The two begin a waltz of throwing things to eachother, including glass, but get interrupted by a shriek from a welcomed teacher.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black, stop it this instant!" Professor McGonagall nearly yells, waving her wand to stop the flying ceramics. "Detention, both of you, this behavior is atrocious!"

McGonagall thankfully carts the two crazed boys away from the Great Hall, everyone who witnessed the crazy fight begin to whisper to eachother, giggling and some even staring at me. I slowly get up, neatly dodging the broken plates, goblets and cutlery around me to walk out of the almost stifling Hall. I end up walking outside, towards the same spot I usually go to. The cold, crisp air biting my skin, nearly forcing me to go back the castle but at this moment of time, I need some fresh air desperately. Sitting beside the big tree beside the lake, I try to force my mind off things like tomorrow night, this morning and whatever you can call two spiked boys fighting over me.

"Uhm…" A quiet voice behind startles me, I nearly jump out of my skin as Lupin sheepishly steps out from behind the tree that blocked him from my view. "Sorry for scaring you, I brought you this, you forgot it inside."

Lupin sheepishly hands out my small bag to me, which I brought with me for some absurd reason. I gratefully take it from the brunette's hands, turning away, ready to ignore the mutt.

"I saw what happened…" Lupin quietly mutters, I almost want to ask him to repeat it but he continues on. "It's strange, how that potion made them go really crazy over you. Even James is acting the same."

"Don't you think I know, wolf," I harshly hiss, reveling in Lupin's flinch at my 'wolf' comment. "No need to point out the obvious, I think I can tell. Why are you even talking to me anyway?"

Lupin sighs, looking to the mossy grass beneath his shoes before answering.

"I just thought… since my friends are acting weird about you," Lupin explains. "And that you might know something…"

"Why would I know something?" I sneer, crossing my arms, wishing to disappear altogether. I'm so used to being blamed that I don't even feel anger. "And for your information, I wasn't the one to spike them… just go away Lupin, I won't be held responsible for my actions if you press anymore."

Lupin finally walks away, leaving me to myself, which was the second time the brunette seeks me out to question me about the damn potion incident. Now I'm finally alone, I curl into a ball, letting unshed tears fall. I am so damn fed up with everything.

Why do those three make me feel so… different than usual? Lucius, despite nearly raping me, makes me feel thrills I never experienced before… Sirius and James…

When did I start thinking their first names!?

But, those two pranksters somehow make me forget our awful and horrible past. Despite the fact those two sometimes made their way into my frequent nightmares, my view of the two is beginning to change. They are becoming more endearing… more attractive.

And that's terrifying me.

It isn't long before the day turns to evening, the air becoming colder than usual, the sky turning from a pale blue to an orange hue, I can honestly stay here all night if there wasn't a chance of catching hypothermia if I did. But the biting chills and goose-bumps finally force me to trudge back to the castle, ignoring the students that stop in their tracks to look at me. It might sound nasty, but I'm honestly glad I don't bump into Lily on my way to the Slytherin common room, I don't think I can handle the pretty girl that I honestly thought I loved at this moment in time, not as I'm having a mid-life crisis with my internal feelings and sanity.

I finally reach the familiar and comforting Slytherin common room, the cold black marble tiles and green silk chairs next to the green fire that is our fireplace is a comforting scene for my changing mind. I'm almost tempted by the comfy looking chairs to sit down but the stares I'm getting from my Slytherin peers force me to go up the dark staircase, towards the boys' Dormitory.

As I open the dark wood door, I'm glad to see no other student in the Dorm. I prefer the quiet, calmness of an empty room to a full one. I'm about to lie down on my silk bed but I notice a note on top of another pile of clothes. I full well know whose it is but I pick up the note anyway.

_My Severus,_

_I bought some more things for you; I notice I didn't buy you anything for sleeping as well._

_From, Lucius Malfoy,_

Grumbling to myself, I sigh defeatedly at the clothes and pick up a simple two piece silk Pajamas (obviously green in colour) and I slip the rich clothing on, enjoying the feel of the light material against my skin. Opening the only chest I owned, I quickly stuff the rest of the clothes inside, not even having the energy to glare at my 'presents'. Even though the time is still early, hardly even eight o' clock,

Slipping under the silk, rich duvet, I feel drained from today and tomorrow night is making me a little bit anxious. It should be an easy answer, to not go… but…

I want to.

Burying my face in the pillows, I feel full of shame just thinking that! I shouldn't want to go yet I do… but why?

I don't even know the answer myself. I want to see what James will do, and I'm secretly hoping in the depth of my mind that he will do something…

I'm so messed up, and mental.

Trying to forget everything, I close my eyes, trying to get some resemblance of sleep. Even as I fall into sleep, my mind is still plagued with thoughts of Lucius, James and Sirius.

_Opening my eyes, I notice with alarm that I'm lying in a forest, the clearing around me full of life, the trees large and plant life lush and green. I'm so confused that I don't notice the shadow in front of me until I turn around and face a hardly dressed James Potter, leering down at me with a sexual expression?_

"_Severus," James says, pushing me back to the forest floor as I tried to sit up. I'm about to say something but James's firm hand covers my mouth. I find that I'm helpless under his smothering gaze. "Just enjoy…"_

_James leans down, taking my lips in his and practically eating my mouth with his tongue. His administrations on my mouth excite me and I can't stop the blood rushing towards my groin. I realize this is a dream so I reach up and hold James against me, not feeling shame in doing so. _

_We continue to kiss and practically snog until James creeps a hand down towards my crotch, undoing my silk pajama bottoms, reaching down to grab my dribbling boner. I nearly cum at the feeling of someone's hand on me, I'm still not used to the sensations a hand-job could cause._

"_Mmm…" I moan, not finding the strength to say anything other than incoherent mumblings. My moan excited James as he begins to pump with vigor, mouthing and biting my neck gently but sensually. I feel like I could come at any second. The grasp leaves my aching hard-on, I don't have much time to complain as James rids us both of our clothing, leaving us stark naked. I notice with hidden glee James's 'excitement', the self-conscious part of me pushed away while whatever this is happens. Then, a freaky thing happens. Where James's face should be, changes into Sirius's, I don't have much time to be shocked before Sirius (who was just James a few seconds ago) throws himself at me, enthusiastically kissing and groping me. _

"_Ah!" I yelp, as an intruding finger enters my backside. It's thankfully wet and lubed (for some reason) but it still stings a bit as Sirius scissors my entrance, preparing me for something. I realize what he is preparing me for as a large, thick probing penis sinks into my surprisingly gaping hole. Sirius plunging in and out speedily, his groans and moans causing my flaccid boner to harden again. Soon enough, the slight pain turned to immeasurable pleasure, each time Sirius hit me in a specific spot, I saw stars, I don't even care that whimpers and submissive moans escape me each time. _

_I'm about to come, so I open my eyes (which closed during the pleasurable sex) and I find myself face to face with Lucius, at the same time, I come hard, my seed covering both mine and Lucius' stomachs…_

Bolting upright, I nearly yell out. What the fuck!? I just dreamt all three of the boys fucked me, how messed up am I!?

Trying my best to calm my breathing, I gladly notice that it is pitch black in the dorm and me moaning in my sleep didn't wake up anybody. I'm about to lie back down but the wetness covering my whole crotch makes me cringe. I've never came that hard before… or ever really.

Sneaking quietly into the large dark marble en suite with a change of clothes, I undress and stand under the shower head, the warm water cascading down onto my soiled body. I grab a bar of soap and rub my body vigorously, trying to fight off the images in my head from my almost lucid dream.

I can't deny I enjoyed it, enjoyed the fact that the three boys who are currently pining over me fucked me hard. Banging my head hard against the shower wall, I don't really care about the loud sound nor if it makes me bleed. I deserve it for being so disgusting…

For liking something so sinful, so horrid but so pleasurable…

I stand under the warm water for what seems like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, drying myself with a quick spell (I'm too tired to manually dry myself, that is what magic is for, right?) I dress in another pair of silk pajamas, this time a deep blue colour. I push away the nagging thoughts of 'who' gave me these.

Quietly walking back into the Dormitory, a quick tempus charm shows me I only have a few more hours before breakfast starts, I slip back into the warm, comfortable duvet and try my best to sleep again, hoping I won't be dreaming things again…

**A/N: Longer than before but still shorter than planned… oh well, I needed to update because you all drove me to with your awesome reviews!**

**By the way, if you didn't realize, I write these Author Notes AFTER I written the story and the first ones before so sometime I write down stuff I might not add until later because my brain likes to be unpredictable. OH YEAH, THAT SEX SCENE WAS A REWARD FOR YOU GUYS… sorry it was a dream though, we need to take it nice and slow ;D **

**Next chapter, ASTRONOMY TOWER DUN DUN DAHHH! It's probably going to be up tomorrow or the next day, knowing me and my addition to updating frequently… **


	8. Important Author Notice

**Important Author Note**

**I'm sorry to say, that my frequent updates will definitely slow down as my holiday is ending and school is starting. I also have to revise tomorrow so the next chapter will be up next weekend, and the next one after. So I apologise if you got used to chapters practically every day.**

**Don't worry though, my story isn't on hold or hiatus, chapters are still going to be churned out. And it's very ironic that a slight pause has to be put on the story as the plot thickens and awesome stuff happening in the next few chapters. Oh well…**

**Peace out, FanFictionParty**


	9. A rather confusing deal

**A/N:**** …**Wow, sorry for the lateness guys, I've been busy going to Birmingham, doing something for DeviantART and many other life based things (including School and collapsing after a hard day) . It also doesn't help that my muse has been sapped as well… um, so heres a chapter that should have been uploaded two weeks ago…

Oh well, I managed to somehow update with a chapter not too bad… hopefully I'll be better soon! I do apologise again, uhm forgive me? :3

**Warnings in General: **Homosexual relationships, multiple pairings _(__SSxJP, SSxSB & SSxLM__),_ Crack moments, slight OOC? And **MAYBE DESCRIPTIVE SEX LATER IN STORY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Warnings this Chapter: **Different P.O.V at the start and some language… and some heavy sexual scenes (Non penetrating though, does involve oral…) I thought I'd award your patience!

Chapter 8 – A rather confusing deal

**RL POV**

The common room is warm, a drastic extreme compared to the biting cold outside. The very familiar red and gold's sooth my soul and calm the anxious beating in my chest that normally resides in the cavity.

"Remus!" A cheery voice greets, I turn to face my best friend Sirius Black. Despite being close, I feel weary near the grinning teen, especially since the shocking incident in the Great Hall. I can never get the image of Sirius strumming a guitar to Snape out of my mind.

"Hey…" I say, after a brief pause. Sirius doesn't notice as he drags me to our Dormitory, the almost Cheshire look on the pranksters face worries me slightly.

I'm practically flung into the empty dorm as Sirius prances about full of excitement, going so far to jump on my bed.

"Remus, I just had the greatest idea!" Sirius explains, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "I need your help though…"

"What is it?" I sigh, already given up against the determined Gryffindor. I have a sinking feeling what the plan is about though…

"Thanks, I need you to help to execute my plan to seduce Sev," Sirius says, without a pause or change of expression, utterly serious. I just groan, clenching my fists and covering my face.

"Really… I honestly don't want to," I mutter, crossing my arms. "Ask James-"

"No!" Sirius suddenly shouts, jumping up and pulling me by the collar of my T-shirt. "I won't have that traitor help me; he'll go and steal my Severus from me!"

I barely hold back a growl, the inner wolf inside me clawing to get out and teach Sirius a lesson of personal space. Managing not to attack Sirius, I just sigh and give my friend a 'look.'

"Ugh, you're no help…" Sirius mumbles, stepping back to lean against my bed dejectedly. Feeling sorry for my depressed friend, I pat his shoulder comfortingly and try to console my brooding counterpart.

"Look," I begin. "Don't you find it weird that you suddenly developed these 'feelings' for Snape? I mean, you hated only a few days ago…"

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius gapes, jumping from my touch. I'm utterly full of shock at Sirius's feral and angry expression. "I've always loved Severus!"

"No, last time I checked, you said you hated him," I mumble, pointing it out for my seething friend. "Can't you tell you've been poisoned by some sort of Love potion…?"

"Of course not…" Sirius scoffs, crossing his arms defensively. "That's because I haven't been spiked by a potion. That's stupid and insensitive of you Remus…"

"Ugh…" I grumble, giving up on the drugged boy. "Fine, think that way but when it leaves your system you're going to feel so embarrassed."

"That's what you think," Sirius bites back, heading towards the Dormitory exit to presumably get away from me. But the door opens before he reaches, James hurrying through.

The sudden tense silence is unbearable.

"Potter," Sirius sneers; glaring to James, who is sending him the same annoyed and hateful look. The fact that Sirius refuses to mention James last name worries me.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" James snidely retorts, stepping closer to his best friend. The two behaviours of my friends remind me of two snarling and starving dogs fighting over a scrap of meat, challenging eachother to make a move.

"Um… guys?" I tentatively try to intervene, but the two ignore me in favour of pushing eachother before swinging hard punches. "Stop it, for Merlins sake… grow up!"

"Grow up?" James grunts, as he wrestles with Sirius furiously. "I will only grow up when this arsehole stops bothering Sev!"

"Bothering!?" Sirius yells, cutting off my retort. "Severus likes me you bastard! It's you that's bothering him!"

I sigh to myself, knowing that the two fighting Gryffindor's will ignore any attempt of mine to stop their fighting. Quickly walking out the Dormitory, I almost stalk to an empty corner, bringing out a book I probably won't be able to concentrate on with the racket from the Dormitory that can be heard from the Common Room.

After a few seconds of thumping and sounds of violence from upstairs, the sounds suddenly stop, a flash of concern for my friends as the fight dies down. The Dormitory door swings open, James and Sirius quickly rushing out into the Common Room and out of the Portrait exit.

"What…?" I mumble to myself, confused because I swear I saw the two grinning to eachother as they left. How and why would intense fighting turn into the two running crazily out like they had some ingenious plan?

Sighing to myself, I turn the page of the book and stare into nothing. The recent behaviours of my close friends worrying me too much to do something as trivial as reading so I drag myself to the Gryffindor Dorm to catch some restless sleep.

* * *

**SS POV**

Opening my eyes, groggily, I almost groan as I remember the past few days and how it actually is real, not just some creepy part of my imagination. The emotions I've been feeling since yesterday are still here, reminding me of their annoying presence by constantly making me think of the three students that somehow manage to sink their way into my mind, even through the night.

Slipping out from under the duvet, quietly creeping into the bathroom to change, the memories of my dream haunt me as I wash, the cool water reminding me of the mess yesterday and the lack of shame during my lucid dream.

It does not help that the three are managing to make me change my view of them, even Lucius.

I let out a sigh as I dry and dress, readying myself for today. There are no lessons but the thought of James Potter waiting for me later in the Astronomy Tower gives me nervous butterflies. The thought shouldn't affect me but it does, no matter what, I am nervous and even a little bit… excited?

Shaking that away from my mind, I focus on walking out of the Dormitory and Common Room rather than my confusing and paralyzing thoughts. Staring at my shoes as I walk, I'm not surprised as I bump into somebody.

"There you are, Sev!" Lily cheerily greets, looking apologetic. "Sorry for bumping into you…"

"Its fine," I mumble, staring at my shoes again. The air around us becomes a little tense, Lily trying not to show her discomfort as she fidgets.

"Um," Lily speaks up again, going so far as to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know you must be feeling terrible, with all this unwanted attention but… you know I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I know…" I grumble. I feel agitated with the red-head for some reason, trying to push the dark thoughts down, I smile numbly at her. "You've already mentioned it."

Lily hums, crossing her arms and choosing to stare at my clothes from Lucius, her questioning expression and quirk of a red eyebrow nearly make me growl in frustration, despite everything, she still wants to know!

"I got an idea!" Lily perks up, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Tomorrow is Hogsmeade; you want to go with me?"

"Uhm… sure," I tentatively agree, not feeling up to going but saying yes nevertheless. "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

I go to leave but Lily suddenly blocks my path, looking less cheery than a few seconds ago, the sudden change in demeanor stops me from moving.

"Okay!" Lily huffs. Crossing her arms and glaring at my clothes with extreme distaste. "I know what's going on, Sev… those are clothes given to you by Malfoy!"

"No it isn't…" I mutter, my voice not as convincing as I'd like. I sigh in defeat and shrug under Lily's fiery gaze. "Fine, they are… but I'm only wearing them as all my other clothes are rags!"

Lily's heated gaze softens an almost pitying expression taking place on her once beautiful face. I look away, not wanting her pity or sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Lily sighs, picking at her sleeve uncomfortably. "But the clothes probably represent ownership to the stupid prat; I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I can handle this; I'm not some helpless baby…" My voice turns icy and cold, my aggravation at Lily showing clearly in my voice. I know I'm being defensive but I can take care of myself! "Just leave me alone for now, you're being too clingy, Lily…"

Walking off, I try to find somewhere to sit and mope while ignoring Lily's sob from across the hallway. Reaching a secluded area outside, I sit down and curl into a ball, feeling the pressures of the situation getting to me, the confused and unhelpful feelings not easing my pain. For some absurd and crazy reason, I'm still going to the Astronomy Tower later, the unusual curiosity in me wanting to see what James actually wants…

* * *

The day passes so quick I don't even realize it is the evening until student's crowd in the Great Hall for dinner. I can barely eat or drink anything, the thing I want to do is stare into space. Stares follow me as I enter, everyone probably still gossiping about yesterday. I block out the noise and choose to stare at the table in front of me instead. For some strange reason, my mind is utterly blank and emotionless, the shock and shame of yesterday tiring my mind so much I can't feel.

It scares me, but it's not like I can feel the fear anyway…

I notice with some aggravation that Lily tries to get my attention, sending me apologetic and concerned looks from over the Gryffindor table. Ignoring them coldly, I nip on my lip in nervousness, surges of panic and giddiness fill me every few seconds or so. The urge to flee is too much as I find myself rushing out of the claustrophobic Great Hall and up the large stairs. My shaking feet taking me higher and higher until I reach the staircase that will take me to the Tower I was feeling so giddy about.

I find myself not moving, my feet refusing to listen to my brain and the nerves getting too much for me to actually think. My breath stops and I find myself suddenly on the floor, having blacked out for a few seconds.

"Shit…" I whisper, my voice coming out more like a pathetic whimper, not my usual sneering tone. The stone steps in front of me seem daunting, as if I was going to walk to my death. The only air I breathe comes out in white tendrils of cloud, the tower much colder than the rest of the castle.

Standing up carefully, I lean against the hard wall, breathing deeply to fight away the sudden anxiety attack. As I feel a more better, I force my legs to move and climbs up the steps, towards the closed door that leads to the tower. My shy fingers press against the dark oak wood, creaks emitting as the door slowly and lazily opens. I peek my head inside the gap to spot anything but all I see is darkness.

Creeping into the Tower, the moon lighting anything in its way, I notice with dismay that it seems completely void of a person… or James for that matter. Turning back around, ready to dejectedly walk back to the Slytherin dungeons, warm arms wrap around my frame.

Letting out a screech, I try to beat off the strong arms to only realize its James holding me. I glare half-heartedly at the Gryffindor, softening under his loving gaze.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot…" I grumble, blushing as James laughs pecking me on the check with a sweet kiss. "Don't do that either."

"…Why not?" James smiles brightly. Twirling me around to face him, his hands clasping me on my hips, pulling us closer. "You came here tonight and I'm so happy you did…!"

"Alright, you big sap…" I mumble, averting my gaze from anything non-Potter related. "Just let go of me."

James pouts, smirking slightly as he hugs me closer, daring to get into my personal space more. I find that fact I don't mind more alarming than the closer and closer face of James. I barely hold in a surprised squeak as he kisses me full on the mouth.

"There's something I wanted to talk about," James sighs, pulling away from kissing me to lean our foreheads together. "But this time is so great I want to cherish it."

"Out with it then," I growl but the animosity missing from my voice. James chuckles, tightening his arms around me further, if that is somehow possible.

"Fine…" James mumbles, staring his brown eyes into my onyx ones. I can't help but stare back. "I know you say you don't like me or anything… I have a deal for you."

"What sort of deal?" I ask dubiously.

"Well…" James begins, looking worried for what he is going to say. "I want you to give me a trial run, like we go out for dates and relationship like stuff for a month or so… and then at the end you can say whether or not you want to date me properly or even love me."

I'm about to tell James to stick his deal somewhere where the sun doesn't shine but I find myself thinking about it. It wouldn't be too bad? Wouldn't it? I'm feeling lonely lately, and my confusing dreams tempt me to make it into reality.

"I… guess…" I answer, James letting out a heavy and relieved breath at my shy but final answer.

"That's great!" James grins, hugging me. As he lets go though, his gaze is centered behind me and a dark look passes through his eyes. "But… there's a catch."

"What sort of catch?" I mutter, slight anger filling my tone at this surprise. But before James can say anything, another pair of strong arms wrap around me, a chin resting itself on my bony shoulder.

"Hey there…" Sirius coos, nuzzling the back of my neck intimately. "James and I had some sort of agreement."

"Per se," James shrugs, glaring briefly at Sirius' wandering hands before settling his warm gaze onto me. "I want you to myself but after a fight and realizing something. Sirius offered to share, and it doesn't seem too bad of a idea…-"

"Too bad of an idea!?" I suddenly shout, making Sirius jump from behind me. "I am not some own-able tool for your dispense!"

"Of course you aren't!" Sirius and James say in unison, James going as far to rush forward and embrace my front side.

"We both love you so much that we would probably kill eachother to get you to ourselves…" Sirius breathes in my ear causing a shudder going down my spine at the sensation. "Hell, it may not seem like it but I can't live without you, Severus…"

The two teens wrap themselves around me, a warmth spreading from their comforting contact. I can't help but feel this is somehow right and that I should accept the comfort from both of the Gryffindor's… my mind reminding me of my dream and how I somehow crave all of their attention.

Before I can say anything or answer, Sirius boldly gropes me, a quiet but emotionally filled moan escapes me. James sends Sirius an affronted look but as he watches my lust filled expressions as Sirius rubs my crotch, he steps closer and gropes me as well. The administrations of the daring hands make me moan wantonly, not that I have the power to hold them in. Warm hands caress my shaking body; I'm lost in the pleasure that I can't tell whose is who brave hand exciting me, a husky voice full of lust whispering sweet nothings into my ear, the other boldly undoing my trousers to reveal my black boxers. I can barely whimper in surprise as they are yanked down, a hot breath against my hard length.

"O-oh shit…" I groan, the seductive licks on my neck and the hot tantalizing heat on my crotch almost too much for me to handle, the deep chuckle response behind my ear causing tremors down my spine. Without much thinking, my misty eyes settle on the form in front of me.

I almost finish at the sight in front of me, a lust ridden James Potter on his knees in front of me, sending me a look that can only be described in my hazy mind as utterly _ravishing_. Keening without a trace of embarrassment, I send James a pleading look to go on already, my throbbing member needing much more than hot air. James sends me a sultry look before slowly and torturing leans forward, pausing for a brief millisecond too long as he takes me in his mouth. The sudden warm and wetness makes me buck, a moan full of indescribable pleasure resonating in the Tower.

"I bet you like that, heh…" Sirius groans in my ear, seeming to get off from me being orally sucked by James, from what I can tell from his straining trousers. "Do you think you can help me out?"

I gasp as my hand is guided towards Sirius' already open fly, my trembling finger reaching pass his briefs and nervously onto his penis. I'm awarded with a moan and buck from Sirius, causing me to accidentally choke James for a few seconds.

"B-be careful, will you?" James huffs. Sending Sirius an annoyed look while the latter grins down to him, at the sounds of my impatient keen, James smirks at me sexily, returning to sucking me off heatedly. The returning warmth making me moan loudly again.

"You're a bit loud…" Sirius teases me, sounding slightly out of breath from my hand working on his crotch. "F-fuck… I think I'm going to…"

Before Sirius can continue his warning, a warm gooey liquid suddenly fills my hand. The once hard member in my hand softening, Sirius kisses me passionately, his wandering tongue taking my breath while James sucks even harder and furiously, looking closer, you can see his other hand working himself with vigor.

"O-oh…" I moan, barely saying anything as a tightening feel coils in my abdomen, rushing all the way into my slick penis. I watch in fascination as James sucks even harder, not even flinching or shying away as I cum directly into his mouth, James drinking every ounce.

"…Ah…" I mumble, unable to say much. I lean against Sirius as he leans me against a stone wall, quickly vanishing the dirt and cum from all of us. I don't complain either as Sirius leans against me, practically snuggling me and James hugging my stomach, laying half on top of me. I'm so tired that I find myself falling asleep, with both the boys' embraces around me.

**A/N: **Like I said, SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. I utterly hit a roadblock called 'LAZINESS' and 'Procrastination' And actually, I'm surprised at how long this chapter is xD I hope you enjoyed the M rated scene, I certainly enjoyed writing it. xD


End file.
